Le Chien Noir
by Erebe333
Summary: Participation en retard pour le sixième recueil "Les Défis d'Aventures". N'hésitez pas à lire et à participer sur leur compte !


Je ressors un vieux texte pour le sixième recueil "Les Défis d'Aventures". Allez-les lire !

Disclaimer : ceci est un texte original dans le cadre du recueil d'histoires horrifiques, les personnages et le lore m'appartiennent.

* * *

Contexte

 _\- On se situe post saison 2. Contexte de guerre froide. Temps difficiles pour la population. Les PJ agissent pour protéger la population._

Nous sommes dans un contexte de tension entre les Eglises et la Guilde des Intendants. L'escalade dans les provocations est de plus en plus rapide. Personne n'a de doute sur le fait que si une guerre ouverte n'est pas encore déclenchée ce n'est que parce que chaque camp rassemble ses forces. Les aventuriers savent que les temps actuels ne sont que le prélude au déchaînement de puissances incommensurables. Certains parlent même de puissances qui n'appartiennent pas à notre monde.

Les aventuriers se remémorent les hectares ravagés qu'ils ont traversé : les arbres réduient en cendres, les rochers partiellements fondus et le sol vitrifié comme si le souffle de quelque créature infernale avait englouti l'endroit. Ils commencent à croire que ce ne sont pas des racontars. Cette étendue désertique jonchée de cratères n'annonce que l'ampleur de la destruction à venir.

Si les hautes castes, les militaires et les aventuriers sont marqués par cette tension, la population a des difficultés beaucoup plus pragmatiques. L'automne de cette année est extrèmement rude. Pire, il suit une fin d'été très sèche où les moissons ont littéralement brûlé sur place. Les récoltes ont donc été moindres que prévu et la famine menace. Les dîmes dûes aux Eglises diminuent la part des paysans pour qui les temps sont durs. _L'Eglise des Ténèbres_ qui administre la région est sur le pied de guerre et n'a donc pas allégé l'impôt. Néanmoins, la foi envers elle est toujours très forte et il n'y a pas de rébellion. Mais nous ne sommes qu'en automne.

Le temps froid et humide pousse les prédateurs à sortir du coeur de la forêt pour se nourrir en attaquant la population. Depuis quelques temps des rumeurs courent la région, des bruits à propos d'une Bête féroce et démoniaque qui dévore les voyageurs imprudents et s'introduit dans les maisons pour s'emparer des femmes et des enfants. _Le seigneur local,_ _Nod_ , offre une récompense à quiconque chassera et mettra la Bête à mort. _La guilde des Chasseurs_ a dépêché une escouade d'hommes alors que les aventuriers ont également accepté le contrat.

1) Domaine de Nod

 _\- Présentation de la quête de chasse par Nod._

Les hommes de Nod l'encadrent alors qu'il donne les détails de la quête à savoir que la Bête s'est vraisemblablement réfugiée dans une forêt assez marécageuse non loin d'ici. Il sera difficile d'y progresser à cause de l'automne rude de cette année. Le froid risque également de pousser d'autres prédateurs à se montrer plus agressifs et audacieux. Les chasseurs devront en tenir compte. Les efforts des hommes de la guilde a permis de limiter une zone de battue en bordure de laquelle un camp a été dressé. Ses propres hommes accompagneront les aventuriers dans cette traque.

Il est possible de remarquer que Nod est nerveux, plus que ne devrait l'être un seigneur protégé par les murs épais de son domaine. Il ne cesse de faire tourner une chevalière à sa main. Celle-ci porte un symbole qui peut être identifié comme une marque religieuse de l'Eglise des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas un fait étonnant en soi car c'est la foi dominante dans cette région du Cratère. C'est une certitude pour l'aventurier qui remarque le trouble du seigneur, cet homme ne leur donne pas tout les détails. Une fouille assez sommaire pourrait apprendre, au vu des tableaux religieux et des portraits de ses ancêtres, que Nod est un homme pieux descendant d'une illustre lignée qui a perdu de son prestige au fil des ans. En effet bien qu'étant toujours le seigneur local, Nod a vu son influence faiblir fasse à la bourgeoisie marchande dont les affaires sont florissantes. La bâtisse ne fait pas illusion à un regard inquisiteur : il n'y a pas autant de serviteurs que ce que l'on pourrait attendre, les meubles et les tentures quoiques de bonne facture accusent un certain âge mais les hommes d'armes qui restent aux ordres de Nod sont aguerris et loyaux.

 _Nod cache des détails aux aventuriers comme le fait que ces hommes doivent les exécuter après la chasse, qu'il sait précisément à quoi ils ont affaire et qu'il agit sur ordre de l'Eglise des Ténèbres_.

2) Forêt

 _\- La chasse et la rencontre avec le Chien noir. Forêt à l'atmosphère pesante dûe aux traces d'un gros prédateur et aux sons assez inquiétants. Les PJ ne savent pas ni où ni quand viendra l'attaque._

Le groupe rejoint le campement et les Chasseurs peuvent leur apprendre que la bête est certainement un Barghest, un Chien Noir énorme et extrèmement dangereux, au vu des traces de pattes laissées dans la boue et de celles de morsures laissées dans la chaire des cadavres de ses proies. Les chasseurs peuvent également les renseigner sur les meurtres brutaux de la bêtes voire même si ils leur font forte impression leur apprendre à pister.

La traque commence et les hommes s'enfoncent dans la forêt. Le groupe progresse lentement, les broussailles s'aggripant à leur vêtements comme des mains malveillantes alors que leurs bottes s'enfoncent dans le sol traitre et boueux. C'est d'autant plus difficile pour ceux qui portent des armures lourdes de progresser et fatalement de se déplacer ou de combattre. Au bout de plusieurs heures, la fatigue et le froid commence à s'insinuer dans les muscles et les esprits. Si la forêt ne s'est pas montrer acceuillante jusque là, elle l'est de moins en moins alors que des sons difficilement identifiables parviennent parfois au groupe. Ça gratte dans les fourrés, ça couine, ça fuit voire même, ça se rapproche.

Si le groupe n'est pas suffisament discret il est possible que des prédateurs les attaquent et fassent en plus échouer la traque.

Si le pistage réussit, le groupe peut dénicher le "Barghest" abrité dans une grotte ou affairé avec une proie par exemple.

Sinon, les heures passent et il devient alors déraisonnable de continuer plus avant. Les chasseurs font demi-tour alors que l'obscurité se referme sur eux et les étouffe. La végétation les empêchent de voir ce qu'i plus de quelques mètres mais la nuit rend les sons bien plus clairs et présents. Les créatures sylvestres sont en effet nettement plus actives. Jusqu'à ce que le silence tombe. Revenus au campement ils ont peu de temps pour élaborer une stratégie avant de devenir à leur tour des proies lorsque leur gibier les attaque.

Le "Barghest" est aussi grand qu'un homme. Il est leste et a une apparence squellettique. Son corps est recouvert par une carapace noire et luisante presque chitineuse sur laquelle se reflète les flammes du campement. La lumière roule sur ses muscles alors qu'il leur tourne autour d'eux lentement et cherche une ouverture pour bondir. L'éclairage intermittant du feu permet aux aventuriers d'entrapercevoir la créature qui leur fait fasse. Sur son corps se dessine en creux ses côtes et les os de son bassin pointent. Des craquements humides et sourds se font entendre quand ses pattes se déforment pour passer d'une démarche quadrupède à la bipédie. Sa tête est un crâne noir de canidé dont les orbites vides et obscures restent fixées sur sa proie.

Lorsqu'ils parviennent à le tuer, les aventuriers voient l'armure chitineuse perdre de sa conscistance pour s'écouler. Ce liquide noir qui semblait la composer commence doucement à se dissoudre dans la nuit. Ils découvre alors un corps humain nu, dont la peau est couverte de scarifications. Cet entrelac de chaires à vif forme une fresque de symboles cabalistiques.

Si les hommes de Nod ne sont pas morts dans l'attaque, ils essayent d'éliminer les témoins en profitant de l'hébétude et de la confusion qui suit le combat.

La personne blessée la plus proche du corps se fait soudain attaquée par le liquide noir qui s'infiltre difficilement dans sa plaie ouverte. Le processus est lent et douloureux car la chose est relativement épaisse et a donc du mal à progresser.

 _Le PJ infecté obtient un état de berserk qui se déclenche en dessous d'un seuil de PV. Cet état de "Folie louvière" le rend bestial et agressif mais boost sa défense et ses dégats. Sa Psy est par contre consommée._

3) En quête de soins

 _\- Quelques points en fonction du lieu où les PJ décident de chercher de l'aide._

\- _Un mage ou un érudit du groupe_ n'a pas les connaissances nécessaires pour la retirer mais il peut remarquer que ça agit presque avec une conscience et donc que ça se rapprocherait d'un parasite. Mais ce n'est pas organique, c'est plutôt un concentré de Psy presque pure. Un spécialiste de la question pourra même dire que c'est de nature élémentaire. Une analyse sommaire permet de dire que le parasite va se développer mais de façon assez lente.

 **Note** : Si il y a un _demi-élementaire_ de Ténèbres dans le groupe il peut directement dire que celà relève de son élément. Il a l'impression d'avoir une connexion avec et si il l'appronfondit tout ce qu'il ressent est de la souffrance, la trahison, une solitude abyssale et une colère froide qui appelle la vengeance. Un autre demi-élementaire peut également arriver à cette conclusion.

\- _La Guilde des Chasseurs_ n'a jamais rien vu de tel. Ni le "Barghest" ni le liquide ne sont des créatures à proprement parlé par conséquent ils n'ont pas le savoir nécessaire pour agir. Quelques hommes peuvent décider d'escorter le groupe pour trouver de l'aide en ville tout comme à l'extrème inverse certains peuvent perdre leur sang-froid et crier au lycanthrope tout en les attaquant.

\- _Nod_ sera hostile et le dialogue sera quasiment impossible. Les quelques hommes restés au domaine attaqueront sans sommation.

\- Il faudra plusieurs jours pour atteindre _la ville_ après avoir dépassé des hameaux si petits que les aventuriers n'ont aucune chance d'y rencontrer un érudit compétent. Là-bas le groupe peut trouver un apothicaire ou un mage qui pourra donner les mêmes informations que l'érudit du groupe voire ralentir la progression du mal. Il leur dira qu'ils n'ont que deux chances de survie : faire un long voyage vers l'académie des mages en espérant y parvenir à temps et qu'ils pourront étudier soigner leur compagnon ou bien s'en remettre à la grâce des Ténèbres et prier.

 **Note :** Cette ville est une bourgade du nom d' _Icélos._ Sa caractérique principale est d'être un des chef-lieux de l'Eglise des Ténèbres et un lieu de pèlerinage. On croise de nombreux soldats et des hommes du peuple mobilisés pour partir combattre qui viennent recevoir une bénédiction avant de rejoindre les avant-postes.

 _Une fin alternative à l'Académie des Mages se soldant par un exorcisme par exemple est bien sûr possible._

4) L'Eglise des Ténèbres

 _-L'église est construite sur plusieurs niveaux qui se suivent en profondeur. Elle est marquée par un certain dépouillement car elle est presque entièrement faite de pierres taillées et sculptées. Il y fait relativement sombre. Quelques rares brasero éclairent ce lieu silencieux. Une légère odeur d'encens embaume._

\- Le rez-de-chaussé accueille ceux qui cherchent refuge. Il y a quelque prêtres et des hommes en armes mais surtout beaucoup de personnes dans le besoin qui se recueillent et se reposent sur les bancs. L'obscurité ambiante les recouvre et leur offre un semblant d'intimité si ce n'est du réconfort. Ce niveau est surtout un endroit de passage que les fidèles traversent pour descendre au niveau inférieur.

\- Le premier souterrain est un lieu de culte où se pressent les fidèles pour se prosterner devant celle qu'ils appellent l'Enfant de la Nuit. Cette demi-élémentaire de Ténèbre qui n'a guère plus de 12 ans est considérée comme une divinité vivante et incarne le lien qui relie les fidèles à la Nuit elle-même. Elle a été offerte à l'Eglise par ses parents.

Elle est enchaînée par de fins liens de métal ouvragés, si fins qu'ils évoqueraient presque des bijoux. Les chaînes sont fixées au sol par des sceaux ésotériques de pierre. La jeune fille porte une robe de soie violette qui réhausse la paleur de sa peau presque translucide si bien que l'on discerne le réseau des veines qui dessine de délicates dentelles. Elle n'a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis une éternité. Elle se tient droite, assise sur un trône de pierre, et parait maintenue en arrière pour qu'elle conserve ce port royal malgré son inconscience. Avec sa parure de joyaux, elle évoque une reine endormie.

En observant attentivement malgré la cohue, les aventuriers peuvent remarquer des tubes qui sortent de sous ses vêtements et s'encastrent dans le sol. Ils comprennent alors que le bruit de ruissellement n'était pas dû à l'humidité ambiante de cette église souterraine mais au mélange de sang et d'essence élémentaire qui coule jusque dans les niveaux inférieurs.

A cet étage, se trouvent des gardes voilés qui sont les gardiens personnels de la divinité vivante.

-Le deuxième souterrain abrite les gardes voilés et les traqueurs qui ne sont pas en mission et qui constituent la force armée de l'Eglise des Ténèbres. Ces zélotes sont destinés à combattre la Guilde des Intendants. Leurs peaux ont été tatouées par le sang et l'essence élémentaire raffinés à l'étage inférieur. Cela doit être fait selon un rituel précis. Cette encre est animée par une conscience et s'anime pour les recouvrir en combat de leur armure d'os noirs. Mais elle les lie au plan des élémentaires de Ténèbres et se corrompt au fil du temps ce qui provoque une perte de lucidité. L'Eglise fait alors appel à des hommes de confiance comme Nod pour éliminer ses Chiens Noirs dont elle perd le contrôle.

-Le dernier étage est un laboratoire où l'on s'active pour raffiné l'encre et où l'on surveille l'état de la divinité vivante actuelle. On y trouve également des geôles.

5) Clefs de résolution

 _\- Il n'y a pas de fin prédéterminée._

\- Une alliance avec l'Eglise des Ténèbres est possible. En échange de l'allégence des aventuriers, les érudits soigneront l'infection. L'Eglise est bien disposée vis à vis des aventuriers car elle les considère comme des alliés potentiels et puissants dans la guerre qui se prépare. Mais ce sentiment peut basculer en fonction des actions des PJ et aboutir à une tentative de capture.

 _L'Eglise agit pour ce qu'elle considère être le bien commun et la protection du peuple fasse à ces fanatiques de la Guilde des Intendants_.

\- La demi-élémentaire est plongée dans un sommeil artificiel qui permet de la relier au plan des rêves où résident les élémentaires de Ténèbres. Son esprit n'est pas censé s'y trouver aussi profondément et se fait lentement distordre par les cauchemars qu'elle traverse. Les émotions qui ont pu être captées par l'analyse du liquide noir sont les siennes : elle n'est pas consentante et elle souffre.

 _La libérer déclencherait une attaque aveugle de sa part contre toute personne proche. Elle utilisera dans la bataille toute la surcharge magique qui l'imprègne. Même si ils parviennent à la maîtriser sans la tuer, son destin et sa santé mentale sont imprévisibles._

 _-_ Les Chiens Noirs se considèrent comme des élus de la Nuit. Ce ne sont pas de cobayes mais des volontaires. C'est un grand honneur pour eux de recevoir ce don qui leur permettra de combattre pour protéger les leurs. Ce don leur permet de se hisser eux qui ne sont que de simples mortels au niveau des demi-élémentaires et des utilisateurs de gemmes de pouvoir.

 _Ils ont développer une conscience de meute et défendront leur reine et leur Eglise._


End file.
